1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a contact pad to electrically connect a source/drain of a transistor to a lower electrode of a capacitor and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are now more highly integrated due to the decrease in a design rule thereof. Accordingly, as a result, the size of a unit cell of the semiconductor device has been significantly reduced.
A unit memory cell of DRAM may include at least one transistor and at least one capacitor. As the DRAM cell is highly integrated, the size of a contact pad for electrically connecting a source/drain of the transistor to the capacitor may be reduced. Accordingly, because the contact area between the contact pad and the capacitor is reduced, the contact resistance between a lower electrode of the capacitor and the contact pad may be significantly increased and further an align margin of the contact pad may be reduced.